


Chilly

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Ice Play, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl has discovered that a bucket of ice and a toy or two can lead to a wonderful evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly

**Author's Note:**

> [I made a bad joke](http://the-scrappy-stinger.tumblr.com/post/92279504897/inushiek-replied-to-your-post-shoves-a-popsicle) and then I suddenly remembered that there is porn of something like that and I need a robutt version

Prowl reaches off the side of the berth to retrieve another chunk of the ice. He lets the excess water drip off while the ninja bot lays a warm palm against Bumblebee’s chilled thigh plating.

"Prowl?" the yellow minibot questions, a shiver running through his frame.

"Yes?" Prowl replies even as he sets the against one of Bumblebee’s seams and allows the rapidly liquefying water to drip onto overheated internal components.

The young bot gasps sharply, squirming. With his forearms bound to his calves, there’s not much he can do besides squirm and let his legs fall further apart when Prowl leans over him. He swallows before he states the obvious, “It’s  _cold._ ”

"Just one more thing, and then we’ll get to this," the ninja promises, stroking a single digit up along the side of Bumblebee’s spike.

Bumblebee’s feet flail ineffectually in the air when Prowl wedges what remains of the ice into a seam and leans away to reach off the side of the berth again. Groaning in frustration, the yellow bot closes his optics and lets his helm fall back onto the berth.

That’s why, when something cold touches the rim of his valve, Bumblebee yelps and tries to twist away.

"Shh, you can do this," Prowl assures him. "Relax."

His mouth opens wide, but no sound comes out. Bumblebee entire frame is tense, especially his valve, and he notes in the back of his processors that the ninja bot is having to apply more force than usual to get the frozen metal toy to slide into his valve.

The extra force Prowl applies to the walls of his valve combined with the ice cold toy against every overheated sensor in his valve leaves Bumblebee a trembling mess.

"I know it’s cold," Prowl murmurs, receiving a small, overwhelmed croak from the minibot, "But just imagine how hot my spike will be inside of you in a few moments."

And Bumblebee overloads for the first time.


End file.
